Lonely Christmas
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: -Bellemere -Ace. These two people sacrificed themself with a common purpose. Save the lives of their loved one, revealing a smile, their goal accomplished. However, Nami and Luffy still suffering for being the cause.


Sunny was sailing with their agreed course, the waves were responsible for bringing the band to their destination. Everything was going great, that on December 25, Christmas Day; Snow fell from the sky, felt cold, the fire was finally used. Robin was turning the pages of her book as she took sips of hot chocolate in the kitchen, prepared by Sanji, while Zoro struggled to become stronger and face the cold was his challenge. Luffy and Usopp were responsible for making snowmen, making clear the little talent Luffy.

Chopper was at his workplace, preparing medicines in case someone fished a cold. Brook composed carols near the fireplace, while Franky was responsible for loading the Christmas tree that was going to be decorated later while the navigator was looking towards the horizon.

—Nami, come play with us! — Luffy shouted to Nami from below, beckoning with his hand.

—I...Pass ... —Nami replied with a drop in the hundred to observe the defective doll of Luffy. She sighed — again this year, huh? —Nami told herself, while the icy breath out of her mouth.

—Nami-Swan, here's your hot chocolate prepared with the best hands! —Sanji came quickly with the eyes of hearts offering a cup.

—Thank you...Sanji-kun —Nami made the best effort to smile.

—Huh? ... Nami-swan, are you okay? —Sanji asked in a tone of exaggerated concern.

—Yes, i'm just going sleep for a while. —Nami said, taking the cup of hot chocolate with steam room addressing boat.

—If you..say so.. —Sanji told, not convinced of the words of the navigator.

Nami went upstairs, there was no one around and probably wouldn't have in a long time, she could be in her room with no interruptions, she just couldn't help but feel the need that her foster mother was doing to her. Questions arose in her mind one after the other, '' What if Arlong had never come home? '' ... '' What if she had refused to be her daughter and had taken the place of Bellmere? '' So she wouldn't have had to sacrifice her life, and ... Nogiko could get away. Was it wrong to think that way? Tears fell on the portrait of Bellmere between her hands.

Meanwhile, Sanji had returned to the kitchen to continue with preparations for Christmas, they had spent about two hours until Franky told to everybody that he was ready to start with decorations. All except for Nami, were in the kitchen.

—Ok, lets start! —Franky Tipped up several boxes of ornaments.

—¡Sanji! ... What if we put meat on the top of the tree? —Luffy asked excitedly.

—... — The kitchen was in silent. Probably someone would have already beaten him.

—Wait ... Where is Nami? —Luffy hsked hoping the fist collided with his face.

—Nami-swan said she was tired and went to sleep. —Sanji responded concentrated in the kitchen.

—Then I'll go get her. —Luffy was walking out of the kitchen.

—Luffy ... You better let her a moment al ..- Sanji was interrupted by Luffy.

—I want all of us here. — Luffy said, and left the kitchen.

Luffy walked slowly into the room of Nami. She could beat him for waking her, but he wanted all his friends together decorating the Christmas tree. For him, it was a time to be together.

—Na ... Mi! —Luffy with fear touched the door without getting any response. — *knock knock * — He knocked on the door.

—Nami, are you there? —Luffy asked but all remained silent. —I'm going to go ...— Luffy said with fear in his voice, as he slowly turned the door latchkey.

When Luffy entered, he gave a long sigh. Nami was still asleep. She wasn't angry yet. Wow that woman was scary! Luffy stretched his head to Nami's bed . She was asleep on giving him the back. Her hair was loose, and he could see her marked curves. , Luffy walked to her bed. When he was about to touch her shoulder with a trembling hand, he realized the portrait that was in one of her hands, and after seeing her face he could tell she was crying. Luffy stood watching for a few seconds, debating in his mind if he really should wake her, however, that wasn't necessary because Nami opened her eyes to feel the presence of Luffy.

—What are you doing here ... Luffy? Nami asked with a sneer.

—Etto ... N-Nami ... I came to —Luffy began to sweat, that smile wasn't good.

—Get out of my room! —Nami kicked him out. Closing the door, immediately she wiped her face and placed the portrait where it was.

—Know? I just came because we are going to decorate the Christmas tree! —Luffy cried, angry.

—Is that true? ... I'm sorry, Luffy. So, let's go? —Nami came out smiling, as she walked beside her captain.

—Nami —Luffy said seriously and took her head, stopping her.

—What's the matter, Luffy? —Nami asked confused.

—Were you ... Cryi... —Luffy wasn't able to end his sentence.

—What are you guys waiting for?! —Usopp shouted from the kitchen.

—I think they are waiting for us, capitan. —Nami let go his hand and walked to the kitchen.

Luffy stood for a few moments. Was it true? why? That's when he realized he didn't know all his friends, they suffered ...? Why Nami hasn't mentioned anything? These questions ran over his mind. To which a call interrupted his thoughts, ''—What the hell are you doing, Luffy ?!'' — Usopp screamed again. Luffy went to the kitchen.

— Weren't you most excited? —Sanji said with a drop in the hundred.

—I was thinking ...—Luffy stared at Nami.

—You mean...— Usopp started.

—Thinking..?— Sanji continued.

—Luffy? —Zoro Ended.

—Captain, are you all right?—Robin asked, smiling.

—It's rarer to see Nami giving her money away than Luffy thinking!. —Chopper Said seriously.

—Why don't we focus on the tree? —Nami interrupted the environment trying to change the subject.

—That's right, concentrate on starting with this. —Franky said pointing to the tree.

—I..I want to put the star! —Chopper said excitedly as he took the star of the box.

—You can't put a star to an empty tree. —Usopp said with a drop in the hundred, to which everyone laughed. Luffy was staring at Nami yet.

—Yosh! Let's start with the tree. —Luffy excited raised his fits. Whatever it's going through Nami's mind, could be better if she forgets about that.

All began decorating the tree, Franky gave indications with a manual, while Luffy was entangled with garlands, Nami and Robin decided the color of the balls, as Usopp helped Luffy with garlands and Chopper helped Zoro who the tangled with the bulbs. Sanji was still concentrating on the Christmas food and Brook was watching the manual with Franky.

After long hours, the tree was ready. The dinner was ready, as it was a special dinner, everyone including Luffy, took a shower. At 7:00 pm, the boys were dressed elegant but sufficiently covered by the cold, Sanji wouldn't let Luffy touch anything before Nami and Robin arrived at the table.

—Why it takes so long? —Luffy complained annoying.

—The ladies should take their time ..—Sanji stopped short when Nami and Robin came through the kitchen door.

—I'm sorry for the delay! —Nami said apologetically. She wore a tight dress and a jacket over, letting her hair down.

—NN-Nami-swan ... RR-Robin-swan ...—Sanji fell to the ground in a nasal spill. Robin had the hair up and wore a dress that marked her waist.

—Oh, Nami. That looks good on you. —Luffy said and the table was in silent.

—L..Luffy.. Are you alright? —Usopp asked.

—What? I just said she looked good. —Luffy smiled inocently.

—Well, that was weird coming from him. —Zoro said.

—Maybe, he's finally going through that time in his life. —Robin said sitting besides Zoro. —Aren't you going to say something, Navigator-san? —Robin asked her.

—T..Thank you, Luffy. —Nami smiled.

—Shishishishi —Luffy crossed his arms. —Sanji, they are here. Let's eat! —Luffy cried.

—¡M-Mellorine ~! -Sanji Had hearts in his eyes.

—Ero-cook, let's start eating already. —annoyed Zoro said from his seat.

—What the fuck has gone out of your mouth, Marimo? —Sanji Immediately stopped and stood in front.

—I said that we should begin to eat, pervert. —Zoro said standing up.

—Ara, swordman-san, you better sit. —Robin smiled to him.

—Why..is this woman..—Zoro was interrupted by Sanji.

—Robin-Swan, your seat is here! —Sanji said pointing to a seat next to his

—Don't worry, cook-san. —Robin smiled.

—Then, Nami-swan, over here. —Sanji said, opening a chair.

—Sanji-kun, here I am fine, thanks. —Nami was sitting next to Luffy.

—W..Why..? —Sanji said crying.

—Shishishishi, you guys are so funny —Luffy laughed and they all started to eat.

The Strawhats began to eat while laughing spending the day of Christmas. When the time came, everyone raised their glass, 'Merry Christmas - they all shouted and clashed glass. Luffy stretched his arm and hit everyone, however, when colliding with Nami's glass, she was smiling but he noticed that her eyes said otherwise. Then the thought came to his mind, she had not forgotten. After the food, all slept in the kitchen. But unable to stop thinking about Bellmere, Nami went out and put her hands on the railing of the ship, and looked to the sky for a moment.

—Can't sleep, Nami? —Luffy asked approaching to her.

—No, i was about to return to my ..— Nami was interrupted.

—Stop lying. —Luffy said looking into her eyes.

—... —Nami turned his eyes to the ground and was silent.

—Don't you trust me? —Luffy asked and felt his gaze on her.

—Luffy, you know i do...It's just..—Nami hugged herself.

—Why don't you tell me what's happening? Aren't the friends for that? —Luffy began to despair.

—Luffy ... —Nami up her face.

—We're to shake hands ...so.. If you have any proble ...—Nami interrupted.

—The Thing is ... This problem can no longer be fixed —Nami feigned a smile.

—Maybe if you tell me we could find a way ... Among we bo ..— Luffy was interrupted once more.

—Leave it, Luffy. I don't want you to worry about this, okay? —Nami started to walk.

—Then worry me! ... I'm not supporting to see you like this! —Luffy screamed. Nami stopped. — If only you tell me, I'm sure ...—Nami turned.

How do you solve that someone has sacrificed its life for you? —Nami said looking into his was about to mourn. —How do you live with that?! —Nami cried.

—...— Luffy was silent. He thought in Ace and Nami noticed that.

—I've said too much. I'm sorry. —She turned again.

—I promised to Gen-san never erase your smile, but this is something which i can't do anything ... —Luffy said looking at her back.

—You know how many times I've wondered if it would be better if i have taken her place? — Nami began to mourn.

—Don't think that, damn it! —Luffy cried angry.

—Maybe if i had not existed, she wouldn't have known me, then ..—Luffy interrupted.

—Nami, don't ever say that again. —Luffy hit the ship angrily.

—Then... tell me, what do I do, Luffy? Tell me!. ..—Nami looked at him — Tell me! because that's the only thing i can do now that she isn't alive with..—Nami stopped short. Luffy hugged her. Nami's eyes widened, Luffy pressed his body against hers, and her head rested on his shoulder.

—I don't know, Nami ... Just do not know. —Luffy tightened the hug.

—I miss her...—Nami gave up and cried in Lucy's arms — I miss her so much..—Luffy hugged her stronger and put a hand in her head.

— I asked to myself the same questions you did when Ace died, you know? — Nami was silent —But someone helped me to come around me and made me different questions, Nami. —Luffy smiled.

—...—Nami was resting in his chest, listening to him and feeling his heart beating.

—What would happen to all of you if I die? That was the question that was going through my mind. We never would see each other again, and you would be sad because of me. I had lost Ace, but i still had all of you. —Luffy passed a hand through her back.

—Luffy ...— Nami said quietly.

—When Ace died, he had a smile on his face, despite being — Luffy bit his lip—

—I'm sorry about Ace, Luffy —Nami cried. —I wanted to be there with you ...I just couldn't — Nami was crying. —You needed us and we weren't for you...I'm so sorry, Luffy —Nami cried.

—Nami, thank you. —Luffy hugged her. —I don't like seeing my navigator crying. Let me tell you something, when Ace was dying he told me that he's only regret was that he wasn't going to able to see me fullfiling my dream. Since that, my dream became his dream. I'll keep my promise and i'll do it. Because i want to make him proud of having this weak little brother. I want to show him that the life he let me live...—Luffy dropped a tear.

—Luffy..—Nami looked at him.

—He's my main reason, Nami. —Luffy smiled with tears through his face. —I'm sure bellmere died with a smile on her face. She wanted you to do something, didn't she?

—''Keep going and fulfill your dreams for me.'' she said. —Nami smiled.

—Wherever they may be, they are waiting to see us fulfill them. —Luffy cleaned her face.

—Bellmere ...—Nami smiled at the sky.

—Ace..— Luffy did the same action as his hands were on Nami's waist.

—Thank you. —They said in unison.

—Luffy..—Nami called.

—Wh .. —Nami kissed him. —Thank you. —She smiled.

—Wh..What the hell was that? —Luffy stared at Nami's lips.

—It's called ''Christmas kiss'' —Nami smiled.

—I've have never heard about that! —Luffy said confused

—Thank you, captain. —Nami hugged him.

—W..Wait, Nami! —Nami rushed and both fell. Nami rested on his chest.

—Nami?...—Luffy looked at her. She had her eyes closed. Luffy signed.

—But ... you didn't have friends waiting for you, right? —Luffy looked at Nami's face. She was smiling. He passed a hand through his har.

—This is part of the promise with Gen-san —Luffy kissed her head — Christmas kiss? Shishishishi..—Luffy smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
